Szatnia
by anga971
Summary: Sterek; Kiedy nie wszystko idzie tak jak powinno


_**Szatnia**_

Wyjrzał przez okno i skrzywił się, odnotowując fakt, że najwyraźniej nie zamierzało przestać padać, a tym samym trening lacrosse tego dnia zostanie odwołany. Od razu stracił dobry humor, który miał od samego rana – z okazji jego urodzin ojciec ustawił sobie popołudniową zmianę i przywitał go pachnącym w całym domu śniadaniem i nowiutkim smartfonem, za którego Stiles był gotów się pochlastać, od kiedy odkrył, że swój telefon zgubił w lesie.

Wychodząc z domu, nie pokwapił się nawet, by rozłożyć parasol. Ze zwieszoną głową przyjął porcję mokrych kropel, która, chociaż droga z domu do samochodu była naprawdę krótka, zdążyła przemoczyć mu trzymaną w ręce teczkę.

Zaklął, uświadamiając sobie, że może pożegnać się z dobrą oceną za projekt na chemię, nad przygotowywaniem którego spędził ostatni słoneczny weekend. Ostatecznie, odpalając coraz wolniej zaskakujący samochód, doszedł do wniosku, że jedynym, co mu się marzy, jest zakopanie się w stercie pościeli i przespanie tego cholernego dnia. Z tą myślą ruszył z podjazdu, wzdychając przeciągle, gdy nawet próba odpalenia radia okazała się daremna – najwyraźniej wszystko zmówiło się przeciwko niemu.

Tego dnia Scotta miało nie być w szkole, zresztą jak każdego poprzedniego już od tygodnia, jako że nie potrafił wciąż zapanować nad nowo nabytymi umiejętnościami wilkołaka, tak samo jak nad zdradzieckim instynktem, który, co było dla Stilesa nie do zrozumienia, jako, że był najlepszym, co mogło Scotta i wilka w nim spotkać, dążył wyłącznie do tego, by wgnieść Stilinskiego w ścianę. Dla obu było to dziwne, zwłaszcza, że dotychczas Stiles i Scott byli zazwyczaj traktowani jak jedna osoba, co wzmacniało także to, że byli jedynakami z samotnymi rodzicami, którzy zbytnio oddawali się pracy.

Dla Stilesa okazało się to być o tyle bolesne doświadczenie, że z tego powodu nagle nie zmieniło się nic poza tym, że od teraz wszystko robił sam. Sam jadł, sam siedział na zajęciach – rozmawiać mógł również jedynie sam ze sobą, bo każda inna próba podjęcia rozmowy kończyła się jeszcze zanim otworzył usta. Właściwie dziwnie się czuł, trwając te kilka godzin niemal w całkowitej ciszy. Właśnie w tym czasie ratunkiem okazywał się trening lacrosse, bo chociaż Stiles był zbyt tragiczny i nieskoordynowany ruchowo, to miał poczucie przynależenia do jakiejś grupy oraz możliwość spożytkowania przynajmniej części drzemiącej w nim energii.

Zaparkował jak najbliżej drzwi wejściowych się dało, co znaczyło tyle, że miał do przejścia jakieś dwieście metrów, jako że nie tylko on wpadł na taki pomysł. Nie przejął się tym jednak, gdyż, rzucając tęskne spojrzenie boisku, dostrzegł jakieś poruszające się kształty, które, gdy wytężył wzrok, okazały się rozpoczynającą rozgrzewkę drużyną.

Z nową energią rzucił się do wejścia i, ślizgając się w drodze do szatni, zdążył rozpiąć już kurtkę i koszulę, by na miejscu jak najszybciej się przebrać.

― Tak, panie Stilinski, ten dzień należy do nas ― wymruczał, rozpinając spodnie. Jeszcze chwila i będzie mógł wyjść na boisko.

― Niesamowita pewność, jak na grzejącego ławkę. ― Dobiegł go nieco stłumiony przez ścianę dźwięk. Chłopak momentalnie zamarł, nie spodziewając się, że nie będzie sam. Szybko dokończył przebieranie i wyjrzał zza rzędy szafek, by upewnić się, co do tego, kto wpadł na pomysł, by jeszcze bardziej zdenerwować trenera spóźnieniem nie jednej, a dwóch osób.

― Hale? ― zdziwił się.

― Pytasz mnie? ― odpowiedział, unosząc brew. Stiles przełknął ślinę, jednak nie zamierzał się poddawać, ani słyszeć wrzasków trenera niedługo po tym, jak sam będzie musiał znieść całkiem pokaźną ich porcję po tym, jak spóźniony dołączy do drużyny.

― Wybacz, wydawało mi się, że kapitan zawsze jest pierwszy ― wymamrotał, uważnie przyglądając się plecom Hale'a, gdy ten właśnie się pochylił, by zawiązać sznurówki.

― Najwyraźniej źle myślałeś ― odwarknął starszy chłopak, nagle się prostując. Stiles aż się cofnął, momentalnie zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że są sam na sam w niewielkiej szatni, a chociaż nigdy wcześniej nie zauważył, by dziwna postać, jaką jest Hale, użyła przemocy fizycznej, jednak, w przypadku, gdyby jednak chciał spróbować, Stilinski po prostu nie chciał się znaleźć po drugiej stronie jego pięści. ― McCall dalej nie chce pomocy?

Stiles pokręcił przecząco głową, a dziwny ucisk w sercu uświadomił mu, że pełnia coraz szybciej się zbliżała, a nie wiedzieli, co się wówczas wydarzy. I, ku rozpaczy Stilinskiego, Scott nie zamierzał przystawać na propozycję Dereka.

Właściwie Derek Hale, uczeń ostatniej klasy jedynej szkoły średniej w Beacon Hills, był chyba najbardziej wyrywającą się ze wszystkich ram osobą, jaką Stiles kiedykolwiek spotkał. Z jednej strony, co wiedział dokładnie od momentu, gdy Scott przyszedł do niego z naprawdę brzydką raną po zębach na biodrze, a Hale pojawił w jego pokoju z świecącymi oczami jakąś chwilę później, był Alfą miejscowej watahy, która jak na razie stanowiła jedynie trzech, dotychczas zakompleksionych dzieciaków z ambicjami na czwartego, o ile McCall przestanie w końcu bać się własnego cienia. Z drugiej, co właściwie wynikało z tego, że był wilkołakiem, został uznany najlepszym graczem lacrosse od czasów, gdy jego wuj Peter skończył szkołę, jednak, co wciąż nie dawało spokoju Stilesowi, mimo tego, że jest kapitanem, nigdy nie brał czynnego udziału w grze podczas eliminacji i różnych meczów. Właściwie nawet podczas treningu dawał raczej większe pole do popisu słabszym osobnikom, niż faktycznie korzysta ze swoich możliwości.

Tak czy inaczej dla Stilesa było nie pojęte, że kapitanem drużyny jest ktoś, kto nie gra w pierwszym składzie, a nie Jackson.

Zdecydował się wycofać, póki nie było za późno, dusząc w zarodku dziwne uczucie, które zaczęło go ogarniać na widok umięśnionego ciała.

― Poczekaj na mnie.

Odruchowo wykonał polecenie. Nie odwrócił się jednak, zamiast tego spinając się w oczekiwaniu na kolejny ruch chłopaka. Ten jednak tylko dokończył przygotowywanie się i wkrótce wyminął go w drodze do wyjścia z budynku szkoły.

― Ruszysz się? ― rzucił jeszcze Hale, popychając oszklone drzwi, prowadzące na zewnątrz.

― Jasne, już idę ― mruknął w odpowiedzi, truchtając w jego stronę. Zdążył akurat na czas, nim puszczone chwilę wcześniej drzwi, zamknęły mu się przed nosem.

Świeże powietrze momentalnie go ocuciło i z nową energią a zarazem lekkim uśmiechem na ustach, szybko dogonił starszego chłopaka.

― Jesteś blisko z Dannym?

Pytanie tak go zaskoczyło, że na moment stracił połączenie miedzy nogami, a mózgiem i potknął się. Od upadku powstrzymała go silna ręka, przytrzymująca za rękaw zbyt dużej koszulki. Stiles był pewien, że się zaczerwienił; może nie było tajemnicą, że wraz z poddaniem się w dążeniu do umówienia się z Lydią, porzucił swoją heterosekualną część natury, jednak nikt nie widział go również z jakimkolwiek chłopakiem, więc to nie robiło wielkiej różnicy.

― Nie ten typ ― odburknął, nieco przyspieszając.

― Myślałem…

Chłopak zatrzymał się, powodując tym samym małą stłuczkę, gdyż Hale się tego nie spodziewał.

― Co? ― mruknął, pocierając ramię, gdy Stiles odwrócił się do niego przodem.

― Nie jestem taki ― warknął, gdy ogarnęła go nagła wściekłość. ― Nie waż się myśleć, że jestem taki ― powiedział już nieco łagodniej i z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że coś dziwnego pojawia się na twarzy Dereka. Jakby ten się spłoszył… ale mogło my się równie dobrze jedynie przewidzieć.

― Jasne.

To wystarczyło Stilinskiemu, który podjął trucht w stronę trenera, który najwyraźniej właśnie ich zauważył i szykował się na pierwszą serię wrzasków. Cały czas czuł na plecach intensywne spojrzenie starszego chłopaka, zupełnie, jakby ten chciał przewiercić go na wylot.

― Stilinski, spóźniłeś się!

Spuścił głowę, wiedząc, że jakakolwiek próba obrony i tak nic mu nie da. Spróbował jedynie skupić się na czymś miłym, jak porcja lodów jagodowych, by te kilka minut wrzasków minęło nieco szybciej, gdy nagle rozległ się za nim głos.

― Przepraszam, był ze mną.

Stiles zauważył, że rozgrzewający się nieopodal członkowie drużyny zesztywnieli, patrząc na nich z niedowierzaniem.

― Ach, był z tobą, tak, rozumiem. Dołączcie do grupy. ― Trener odwrócił się od nich, pstrykając palcem w wiszący mu na szyi gwizdek, a jego uszy zrobiły się czerwone. Właściwie Stiles nie chciał chyba wiedzieć, co znaczyło to, co się właśnie wydarzyło.

― Dzięki, koleś ― mruknął, zbliżając się do chłopaka, by rozgrzać dolne partie ciała. Skoro już ten sam podjął dzisiaj dialog, dlaczego nie mógł skorzystać z okazji?

― Derek ― odparł tylko, podciągając kolano do klatki piersiowej. Chłopak przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, nim ponownie podjął:

― Nie no, serio, nie mam pojęcia jak to zrobiłeś, ale nigdy wcześniej mi nie odpuścił. A teraz? Totalnie nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić! ― wykrzyknął uradowany Stiles, robiąc skręty.

― Że byłeś z kapitanem. ― Jackson nie wiedzieć kiedy pojawił się u jego boku, rozgrzewając nadgarstki i Stilinski musiał uznać, że to najdziwniejszy dzień w jego życiu.

― Wystarczy dziękuję ― powiedział przez zęby Derek, robiąc właśnie pompki na jednej ręce. Stiles zawsze był pełen podziwu, dla takiej siły w rękach, zwłaszcza, że sam się męczył, gdy trzymał je chociaż chwilę nad głową. Powiódł wzrokiem między tą dwójką i przez chwilę nie był pewien, czy słowo dziękuję będzie na miejscu.

― Ta, dzięki. ― Zerknął na Hale'a, odkrywając, że ten nie spuszczał go z oczu.

Niepisaną zasadą było, że Stiles ze Scottem zawsze zostawali na boisku nieco dłużej, pomagając trenerowi pozbierać cały sprzęt, a tym samym, gdy oni dopiero wchodzili do szatni, ta właśnie pustoszała. Chłopak musiał przyznać, że ten układ zdecydowanie mu odpowiadał, zwłaszcza w takich chwilach, jak ta, gdy chciał po prostu pozwolić wodzie spływać w dół swojego szczupłego ciała, z ledwie zarysowanymi mięśniami.

Nagle jego uwagę zwrócił jakiś dźwięk i nieco skręcił kurek, by woda leciała mniejszym strumieniem i robiła mniej hałasu. Już miał zwalić przesłyszenia na karb zmęczenia, gdy nagle poczuł cudzą obecność, przy sobie i, z niemałym zdumieniem, odkrył stojącego za sobą Dereka. Tego samego Dereka, którego powinien unikać.

Nie zareagował, gdy Hale zrobił krok i wszedł pod strumień chłodnej wody, ani wtedy, gdy nagle sam znalazł e się między drugim ciałem, a lodowatymi płytkami, którymi wyłożono ścianę. Nie zaprotestował, kiedy ciekawskie ręce zaczęły wodzić po jego piersi, ani wówczas, gdy poczuł na policzku drżący oddech Dereka. Jego nogi zostały rozstawione przez wciskające się między nie kolano, które podrażniło członka, pobudzając go do działania, a Stiles nie potrafił powstrzymać jęku.

I tak szybko, jak to się zaczęło, tak zniknęło. Jedno mrugnięcie, a chłopak już był sam i długie minuty spędził, zastanawiając się, czy przypadkiem mu się to jedynie nie wydawało.

Następnego dnia Scott wciąż nie pojawił się w szkole, tak samo jak Derek.

Stiles czuł się żałosny, kiedy nocą, leżąc przy otwartym oknie, wsłuchiwał się w zawodzące wilki.

Nie potrafi spać spokojnie, myśląc tylko o tym, że wkrótce będzie pełnia, której Scott może nie przeżyć. Z smsa, którym ten go uraczył wie, że chłopak zgodził się w końcu na pomoc Dereka, ale to w cale nie uspokaja Stilesa.

Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, to Alfa go zabije

Kilka kolejnych dni spędził w domu po tym, jak przeziębił się na ostatnim treningu. Przez ten czas był właściwie odcięty od świata, na okrągło odtwarzając w myślach to, co się wydarzyło pod prysznicem po treningu lacrosse.

Jednak kiedy znowu nastał poniedziałek, a zarazem planowany dzień powrotu Scotta do szkoły, Stiles był już wystarczająco zmobilizowany, by wziąć poranny prysznic i założyć na siebie coś czystego.

Wychodząc z domu pogwizdywał wesoło; Scott powinien pojawić się już w szkole. Nawet tym razem wyprasował swoją koszulkę do ćwiczenia, a jadąc do szkoły udawał, że ma tak dobry humor jedynie z powodu Scotta.

Przecież Derek Hale nie istniał w jego świecie.

Właściwie zaczął się niepokoić już wtedy, kiedy Scott nie pojawił się na angielskim, a Allison patrzyła na niego z czymś, co nazwałby źle ukrywanym współczuciem. Nagle robiło się cicho, gdy przechodził korytarzem, a kilka razy padło nawet imię Dereka.

Dlatego też, nim wybiegli na murawę, by rozpocząć rozgrzewkę do treningu, był już wyjątkowo zirytowany i niemal pewny, że stał za tym Hale. Czyżby po szkole rozniosły się jakieś plotki o tym, co zaszło w szatni?

Ostatecznie nie byłby Stilsem, synem Szeryfa, gdyby nie zdecydował się wziąć tego wszystkiego na klatę. Dlatego też cały trening udawał, że wszystko jest w porządku, ćwicząc w trójce z podejrzliwie na niego patrzącym Isaaciem i Dannym, który jedynie wodził między nimi wzrokiem, jakby szukając odpowiedzi na nie zadane pytanie. A Stiles? Miał już wszystkiego dosyć. Czekał tylko na koniec treningu, by mógł w końcu dopaść do swojego jeepa i zrobić Scottowi nalot na pokój, nawet, gdyby ten miał rozszarpać mu gardło. Zdarzyło mu się nawet skrzyżować wzrok z Derekiem, ale ten uparcie odwracał głowę, ewidentnie nie chcąc konfrontacji.

Kiedy rozbrzmiał gwizdek, rzucił się do zbierania przyniesionego tego dnia sprzętu.

Kończył właśnie zbierać nieduże piłki do wora, który będzie musiał zaciągnąć do składziku, gdy nagle w zasięgu jego wzroku pojawiły się ręce z dwoma piłkami. Początkowo ignorował starszego chłopaka, zawiązując wstążkę która utrzymywała wór zamkniętym, jednak gdy ten po prostu zabrał mu sznurki z rąk i ruszył w stronę szkoły, Stiles zacisnął zęby i rzucił się truchtem do drzwi, by jak najszybciej wziąć prysznic i ruszyć w drogę powrotną do domu.

Stał, opierając czoło o zimne płytki. Powoli zaczynało mu się kręcić w głowie od zbyt wysokiej temperatury, ale potrzebował czegoś orzeźwiającego, czegoś, co odwróci jego uwagę od powracającej myśli, że coś jednak mogło stać się Scottowi.

Nawet się nie wzdrygnął, gdy poczuł na ramieniu szorstką dłoń i poddał się szarpnięciu odrywającemu go od ściany. Po chwili patrzył już spokojnym, wręcz beznamiętnym wzrokiem w Dereka, na którego twarzy chyba nigdy wcześniej nie widział aż tylu emocji jednocześnie. Starszy chłopak wyglądał, jakby borykał się z jakimś problemem.

Sam Stiles czuł, że traci kontrolę nad tym, co się dzieje wokół niego, z nim i nagle zapragnął tylko tego, by odwrócić uwagę od problemów. Zrobił krok, przysuwając się do Dereka bliżej, aż w końcu poczuł, jak ramiona chłopaka oplatają go, przytrzymując w ciasnym uścisku, a usta odnajdują jego własne.

Nie trwa to długo. Zbyt szybki ruch ciał, nie do końca kontrolowana sytuacja i śliska ściana pod policzkiem sprawiają, że Stiles chce szeptać imię Dereka i prosić o coś więcej niż to, co ten mu daje. Chce więcej, niż rękę chłopaka ściskającą jego udo, pragnie poczuć więcej bliskości, coś, cokolwiek, co sprawi, że poczuje, iż do kogoś należy. Nawet przez taką krótką chwilę, nawet w tak nieodpowiednim miejscu jak to, gdzie każdy mógłby ich zobaczyć, gdyby tylko zawrócił.

I Stiles już myślał, że to dostanie, kiedy dłoń chłopaka przesunęła się nieco w prawo, będąc już tak blisko…

Jednak nagle to wszystko zniknęło i Stilinski usłyszał niepokojący dźwięk, zupełnie jak szloch zarzynanego zwierzęcia i nie mógł już dłużej udawać, że nieobecność Scotta wciąż może być usprawiedliwiana.

― Byłeś przy nim? ― wyszeptał, nagle czując dotkliwe zimno, chociaż w pomieszczeniu paruje od gorącej wody lejącej się gdzieś po jego lewej stronie. Derek w odpowiedzi opiera głowę o jego ramię i ledwie słyszalne słowa opuszczają usta:

― Rozszarpałem mu gardło.


End file.
